Kinda Kinky
by Arii-hime
Summary: A little fight. Now they're writing kinky little notes to each other. Angry? Yes. Forgiving? Not so much. One-shot.


[**A/N:** _Boredom = this. XD I got the idea for this when I was in school, supposedly doing my test. Hope you enjoy it!_]

* * *

**Title:** Kinda Kinky...

**Inspiration:** _Dear [Blank], I hate you and I always will. Okay, maybe not._

**Spotlight:** Mikan and Natsume

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

* * *

Dear Natsume,

I hate you.

It's taken me awhile to realize this. And no, don't you dare laugh. Because this time I'm _serious_. No, this isn't one of those sissy little fights like the ones we've had before in which we make up in an hour. No, this isn't like that. This is _real_, baby.

And don't think I'm writing this because I care. I'm writing this to let you know that IT'S. OVER.

_Mikan_

* * *

Dear Natsume,

Okay, so you think this is a joke. No, it's not. I already told you, this is the real thing. And you know what else? This is making me realize how much I hate you. Selfish jerk. Always thinking of your own feelings first. Seriously: _grow up_.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

I shouldn't even write "dear" on this anymore, because you are not "dear" to me at all anymore. Not a bit. So go find someone else to chase after and correct and call a moron, because you sure aren't gonna do it to me anymore. And don't call me Polka anymore. Kinky little pervert.

_Mikan_

* * *

_Mikan,_

_You do have to realize that this all on its own is a little kinky._

_Natsume_

* * *

Natsume,

So you think that was funny, eh? Well guess what! No one's laughing. And it's not kinky, you're just taking that from your own conceited interpretations, so screw you.

And if you think we're over---which you'd better, uppity idiot---why do you find it necessary to torch every guy who comes within a ten-mile radius of me? They may like me, but I'm not gonna go anywhere with them. Jeez. And don't think that that's because I can't get over you, because that is very very very wrong. But I must get it through your thick skull that I WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE WITH ANYONE SOON. Or maybe I will, to make you jealous. But not anytime soon. Got it, jealous pig?

And stop staring at me. I can see you, creep.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

You know, this would all be over if you just apologized. But no, gotta play the route of the stubborn little kuro neko. This is all your fault. Realize it, boy. Man up. Time to step up to the plate.

You never apologize. Not for anything. Heck, if you pushed someone into a patch of poison ivy you wouldn't apologize. If you pushed someone off a building you wouldn't apologize. If you killed someone you wouldn't apologize.

Just _apologize_, for the love of God.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

Narumi said to write on the paper, not destroy it.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

Really, it's not as hard as you make it out to be. Two simple words: "I'm sorry." It's actually really easy to say.

And just so you know, I'm not apologizing until you do.

Mikan

* * *

Natsume,

Honestly. This is getting old. You're getting on my nerves, kitty.

And can you actually respond? I see you. I see you gaze at the notes for what seems like hours. I see you just LOOKING at them as if they're the single most important things in your life. They're just NOTES, Natsume. Get a freaking grip.

And on top of that they aren't even nice.

_Mikan_

* * *

_Mikan,_

_Shut up, Polka dots._

_Natsume_

* * *

Natsume,

THAT. WASN'T. FUNNY. Period.

And three more words you need to learn: _Get a life_.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

Okay, I'm getting sick of this, so I will just tell you the truth now.

I actually

* * *

Natsume,

I will really say it this time because

* * *

Natsume,

I wimped out all the other times because I was too peeved to do anything, but somehow you got them through your kinky, creepy, perverted ways. I wasn't scared to write it, so don't even get that idea into your stuffy, vain head. Just so you know, and not have that stupid smirk of victory on your face.

You know what? Now you don't even deserve to know. So ha ha on you, clueless as ever.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

I want you to apologize because I miss the nights where you aren't by my side to lull me to sleep.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

Really, Natsume. Do you have to be so stubborn?

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

I hate it when you act like this. Always so high and mighty with your nose stuck high in the air. Have some pity for the people down there, you know?  
Of course, it's hard to believe that you even have a heart, much less pity.

Mikan

* * *

Natsume,

Okay, forget the scathing comment I made before about pity and listen to this: put yourself in my shoes. Is this really the position you'd like to be in?

Really?

Think about it.

Then come to me.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

So you're not taking me seriously and you think that I'm just doing the soul-reaching-down thing where I do all the stuff related to God and Buddah and state the phrase over and over, "Treat others the way you would want to be treated," and mess like that. Well, I'm not.

I'm making this really easy for you, Natsume. Heck, I could be in a flying rage now, throwing tantrums in the middle of class and calling you unnameable names for no reason. I could tell the whole world what you're doing. But I choose not to.

This is a window of opportunity. Jump through it while you have the chance, because remember: _I'm_ not apologizing until _you_ do.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

Remember the talks we've had about chance previously?

Time to put it to action. I'm tired of begging.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

Please?

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

C'mon, Natty-chan.

I miss you.

You're hurting me.

_Mikan_

* * *

Natsume,

If you won't apologize then I will, because this whole scenario is making me ill.

I am sorry. Okay? I am sorry. I am sorry for saying all of those mean things about you, I am sorry for rubbing in your face how jealous and cruel and pig-headed you are, I am sorry for screaming at you and most of all I am sorry that I wasn't good enough for you.

And I'm sorry for throwing that box of howalon at you.

_Mikan_

* * *

_Mikan,_

_And no more bitter door slamming in my face._

_Natsume_

_P.S. You're just enough for me. More than enough, maybe. Stop being so stupid._

* * *

Natsume,

Err...

Thank you.

_Mikan_

P.S. I love you.

* * *

_Ah ha ha ha ha. Random. Stupid. I was suffering from boredom and lack of ideas, so I had to go out of my routine to make this. The point of this was that they had this random little fight and got mad at each other to the point of writing those god-forsaken "kinky" notes to each other. It's random to the point where it sickens me. I will fondue my brain for letting its creative well run dry. Then I'll daintily dip my bread in it and eat it._

_Just joking. Disgusting, I know._

_Review?_

_Thanks for going out of your way to read._

_~Ariisha-chan_


End file.
